


Blue Slipper

by HamandChiise



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, for gay robots, of gen and zen, so basically this is a cinderella au, this is based on tuherrus's cinderella pic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamandChiise/pseuds/HamandChiise
Summary: Once upon a time there was a monastery of Omnic Monks. Among these monks was a favored pupil, Zenyatta. When tensions with omnics rise in the world and Talon comes in to suppress the monks, a conference is called to help solve the crisis. This favored monk needs to attend this conference to help fix it. But just how will he get there under the watchful eyes of Talon? Once he gets there why is a handsome green haired ninja not leaving him alone?A Cinderella Genyatta fic based on the drawings of Tuherrus Because I LOVE THEM.





	

Once upon a time, in a far away land where the sun always rose first, there was a village with a wonderful monastery, run by Omnics. These priests ensured plenty of peace and tranquility for all who resided there, human or robotic. The leader of that monastery, a monk named Mondatta, kept his charges happy, content and doing good works. One day, before heading out onto a journey, he called one of his brightest pupils to his side. 

As they sat and meditated, the elder spoke, "Dear brother, remain pious and good, and then the Iris will always protect you, and I will always be with you and be near you." The student agreed and the monk left to the West to spread the nature of peace with Omnics. When he did not return and word came to the monks that Mondatta had died, the monastery was devastated, but the student urged them all to remain pious and good.

So as time passed and snow began to fall, the monks remained pious and good. When tensions began to rise with the Omnics and the rest of humanity, the monks remained pious and good, even as it spread to their village and distrust against them began to fester. 

One day, the elders of the village came to the monastery and informed them there was another group that would be sharing the space with the monks. The group, called Talon, would be their neighbors and they needed to be treated kindly. Talon was composed of three people, two women and one man. These women and men were beautiful with fair faces and bodies- but had evil and dark hearts. Times soon grew very bad for the poor monks in the monastery.

"Why should those soulless robots share the space with us?" they said. "If they want to live here, then they will have to earn it. Out with these things-"

They took the Omnics’ clothes away from them, except for old rags, and put them to work. They all had different jobs, forced to work until they were near powered down with exhaustion, from morning until evening. They had to get up before daybreak, carry water, make the fires, cook, and wash, transport materials and more. Besides this, the Talon agents did everything imaginable to hurt them. They made fun of the Omnics, attacked and shocked them, tried to break several of them, threatened them, scattered supplies around and left disgusting messes and dangerous materials everywhere that the Omnics had to sit and pick them up and clean again.

In the evening when they had worked themselves weary, there were no beds for them. Instead they had to sleep in the ammunitions area, unable to fully recharge as they needed to share warmth and repair circuitry. They weren’t allowed to go help the townspeople anymore. They became so sooty and dirty that the Talon agents began to call them Cinders, and the name stuck. 

One day, the Talon agents had gone off on a mission and had come back with all manner of foul things, threatening the Omnics with eradication of themselves and the village should they tell anyone. They also came back with a mostly scrapped Bastion that they were unable to repair into moving order, so he stood in the back of the monastery, acting as a statue and a scarecrow. Mondatta’s pupil would often visit it and work on repairing its joints and circuits as it stood, unmoving. As time passed a bird made it’s nest on the Bastion’s shoulder, but when the pupil tried to remove it, the Bastion protested, saying they were good friends, just as the pupil and the bastion were. The bigger bot would thank the student for the kindness to both itself and to the bird, it promised in it’s beeping language. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months later, the leading clan of the area, the Shimada clan, were going to have a large conference about what to do as the issues with humans and Omnics were reaching a boiling point. This conference was to last three days. All the high ranking humans and Omnics in this part of the world were invited, as diplomacy was the preferred route to avoiding violence. When the monks cautiously asked to attend, as they were invited, the Talon agents just brushed them off, as they had plans of their own for the event.

So the Omnics plotted and worked and decided on a delegate to go in their place, for surely one of their number going would be all right. They pooled together the nicest, least patched pants, gave him their meditative orbs that gleamed the brightest, and polished and prepped Mondatta’s favored pupil, Zenyatta. They knew they only had precious days before the Talon agents would do something nefarious and make it impossible to live as an Omnic in this world. But when the time came, the Talon agents went on a hunt to try and stun and power down as many of the monks as possible, and Zenyatta barely escaped by hiding behind the Bastion unit.

As the Talon agents moved out, Bastion was alone with Zenyatta, who moved and grabbed the monks, placing them in the ammunitions bunker, putting them in a rest mode, not a powered down state. Zenyatta then went back to the Bastion unit. 

“I need your help, if you can spare it. Our brothers and sisters are in immense danger. If there is a way you know to disguise my form to let me go to the conference, I would be indebted to you, friend.” The Bastion unit beeped and the bird flew off, into Talon HQ. It came back bearing a small diode and dropped it into Zenyatta’s hands. A camouflage module. Zenyatta took it and programmed it carefully, before he attached it at his core and powered it up from his internal power supply.

Zenyatta’s camouflage was that of a dark-skinned human in shining blue monastic robes and matching radiant sandals. Zenyatta thought it a little ostentatious, but he liked it all the same. It was strange having ears, but rather cool. Also a nose, the nose was neat. He could see it in front of his vision, and wondered if humans always saw this. Bastion beeped a warning that the camo module would mimic the flesh in terms of sensation, but it would not last more than six hours at a time before it overloaded, and revealed him as an Omnic. 

The monk thanked the Bastion profusely before he moved off and out of the HQ, heading to the Shimada complex to attend the conference. He knew the way, and had passed by streets he had not walked in many moons. He missed being out in public and helping the people, and from the looks of it, the village had suffered greatly in the meantime. He vowed to bring the matter to the attention of the village elders. He passed through the gates into the Shimada complex to the soft sounds of music and talking. 

It seemed the conference was doubling as a get together on the first night, a chance to break the ice and introduce parties to one another. He saw a few different Omnic types, much bigger than himself, and many more humans. He wondered just who to approach first, looking around uncertainly. At once, right in front of him, a figure with bright green hair in impeccable dress stood, though a glance down noted the footwear being far too casual for such an event. Interesting. The youthful face offered a polite smile, but his eyes spoke of much different interest. “Welcome to Shimada Castle for the Cherry Blossom Conference.” The human offered a bow, which Zenyatta returned. “I am Genji Shimada, it is a pleasure to meet you, Obou-san.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genji had been slowly trying to escape the conference since the instant it had been announced. His older brother and leader of their clan, Hanzo, had no real love or hatred of Omnics, which made their home a good neutral ground. It helped that their clan had a lot of pull in the city, practically leading it from the shadows. So it had been decided that the Shimadas would play host and be a part of the negotiations, and that meant putting on a good face. Both brothers needed to be present and on their best behavior, and Hanzo had threatened the younger Shimada within an inch of his life to attend and bring their clan honor. 

So he was forced to be polite, slowly dying inside as the faces blurred together. If anyone here was remotely interesting, he hadn’t found them yet. Genji felt restless and anxious and was so tempted to escape to a back room and slink off into the village, when something blue caught his sight. At first, he thought it was his brother, on the way to chastise him for something or other.. But his mouth went dry as he was looking at someone very different. A petite, short man in gorgeous blue monk’s attire and sandals, looking about with a serene, if uncertain, expression. Genji was quite the sucker for a cute face, and this man, this monk, had such a face. Well, if he wasn’t able to escape, the least he could do was entertain himself. Who better to easily fluster than a monk? 

So Genji strode over and introduced himself, the epitome of politeness. After he gave his name, the monk only looked him over, face pensive. The younger Shimada felt the man’s stare deep in his soul, and instead of making him feel uncomfortable... It was actually very soothing. The monk saw right through him, saw how he didn’t want to be there, be the good heir to the Shimada clan even though he would never inherit it. He- he liked that. More than he was anticipating. So he began to fumble a bit, squirming, before the monk smiled. It felt like a punch to the gut, just how sweet the smile was, and Genji knew getting to know this brother was something essential to his life. But, infuriatingly, the other never gave Genji his name after their introduction. He seemed content to be known as Obou-san. After their introductions, Genji led him about the party, introducing the monk to several delegates, all seeming to be just as captivated as the younger Shimada was with him. He spoke in soft tones about the state of the world and the best paths for Omnics and humans to live in peace, and many listened raptly, nodding agreeably to his sage counsel. 

Genji was proud to have been unofficially turned into this beautiful man’s escort; trailing beside him, listening to his wisdom and basking in his serenity (and maybe sneaking a peek or two at his body, he was only human after all). But eventually Genji found himself under the scrutiny of the monk, beginning to receive curious questions about himself that Genji answered happily, preening at the chance to speak of himself and improve his good name with this stranger. 

The calm monk walked alongside him for hours, never seeming to tire or need refreshment, always smiling and eager to talk. Genji had left the monk only once, when he needed to use the bathroom, and had returned to see the shorter being speaking with a massive German man, Reinhardt, with a seemingly serious tone. That tone evaporated as soon as the green haired ninja approached, with a cordial nod and a smile that had Genji’s stomach fluttering pleasantly with warmth. At one point, Genji had even gotten to place a hand on the man’s shoulder to steady hi,, though the monk had turned and given him a slightly mischievous smile with thanks that had Genji’s cheeks burning dark and his hand removing itself as his heart began to pound in his chest… oh no, he’d become besotted after only a few hours.

Then, abruptly, the man looked to the sky where the moon was hanging high. “I apologize, I must retire for the evening.” He announced, softly. Genji couldn’t help but be put out at that but offered to walk him to the rooms the Shimada clan had prepared for their guests. 

The man, frustratingly, shook his head in refusal. “I am staying with the Omnic monks in their monastery.” Genji blinked. This man was staying with the Cinders? Genji had remembered when he was younger the group of shining, kind robots floating around the village, but in recent years, their good name had dwindled into rumors and hearsay. No one saw them around anymore, was this adorable monk safe among those beings? Obou-san seemed to guess where Genji’s thoughts were headed and gave him a moderately disapproving look. The younger Shimada felt sufficiently cowed and offered his apologies, which earned a smile from the Omnic so sweet it nearly hurt to receive.

“I would also not impose upon your kindness further, young Shimada. You will need to be here, as attentive to your other guests as you were to me. Good night, pleasant dreams.” 

Genji tried to insist, but the kind monk disengaged himself with one last murmured wish for a good night before he walked through the gates. Genji tried to follow after but a strong arm stopped his progress. He looked up to his brother’s face, the stern brow furrowed. “Let him go, Genji. You have other matters to attend to. I have heard unsettling news about rumored attackers in our midst. We need to inform the Clan and prepare to intervene.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zenyatta had been unable to see the agents of Talon when he was there, and he assumed they were under camouflage, just as he had been. He walked, briskly, to the Talon HQ and monastery where no one met him but the Bastion and its bird friend, which retrieved the camouflage unit and returned it to whence it came, for now. 

The monk moved to the ammunitions bunker and powered on his brothers and sisters, explaining what he had been up to, gaining favor of the delegates and explaining to the large man, Reinhardt, what had been going on in the monastery and of the Talon agents at the conference, urging discretion. The monks all agreed his plan was a good one, but wanted to assist Zenyatta as well. He encouraged them to work on getting the Bastion bot into full working order, as well as preparing themselves to come defend Shimada Castle, should conflict break out. 

With that and his own power supplies drained, he went to recharge as the monastery quietly perked back to life and into motion, the last thing he thought of was strong eyebrows and bright green hair.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zenyatta recharged for a majority of the night and next day, needing the extra energy for the sap the camouflage diode had put on his system when he was already feeling so drained. When he next went out to visit the Bastion unit, he found the torso of the bot reconnected and moving fluidly. It beeped cheerfully at him, and, as the sun went down, sent the bird to fetch the camouflage diode again for Zenyatta, the robot attaching it gently and showing his brothers and sisters; all of whom seemed to be tickled pink by the other’s human “appearance”. Soon enough he had to leave and get ready, so he headed out towards the complex, taking the familiar route as the moon began to rise in the sky.

The moment he set foot onto the premises, a hand went around his waist and drew him close against a body. He turned, unable to keep a soft surprised noise from escaping before he looked up into Genji Shimada’s earnest face. “Obou-san, you have finally arrived! I was worried something had happened to you!”

Zenyatta’s projected face smiled at Genji. The young man was so earnest, so open, so human… it was refreshing to see someone show that concern for him. “Worry not, young sparrow. I am here and in one piece. I am also capable of taking care of myself, should it come to that.” Zenyatta’s hand rested gently on the other’s back in turn before he pulled away to a respectful distance. “Have the discussions gone well today? I am afraid I was delayed due to the shape of the temple. Ever since Mondatta’s death, it has been in a rather sad state.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obou-san’s mournful tone and explanation of his delay put a bit of a damper on how excited Genji had been to see the monk return. He hadn’t know that the leader of the monastery was dead, that was news to him. To also hear the monk speak, the monastery’s withdraw had not been due to choice, but necessity. 

“How did he die?” Genji asked, realizing after he spoke that the question may have sounded incredibly insensitive. He stiffened, an apology slipping free. “I apologize if that troubles you-” But the monk had waved it off, large eyes soft and a bit misty. 

“No, please do not apologize. Many did not know. He was killed in the West as he tried to encourage peace between humans and Omnics. It shook us- them, all of us, to the very core at the time. We did not anticipate such a peaceful soul to have left us in such a violent way.” 

Genji looked thoughtful. It did not surprise him that this monk sympathized so readily with the Omnic monks. They appeared to be of a similar fold, though he wasn’t sure of the finer points of Omnic religion and if humans could even be a part of it. Asking seemed insensitive and he’d blundered already tonight. But the monk had remarked on Mondatta like he he’d known him, and that was food for thought.

“So what were you doing at the monastery all day?” With that, the monk launched into explaining the duties and ways that the monks were slowly coming back into themselves. It was beautiful to see Obou-san opening up and explaining something he was passionate about, and Genji realized futilely that his feelings from the night before had only gotten stronger. So he listened happily, then followed the Shambali around again as he interacted with the members of the conference and got caught up on what he had missed. The politics went right over Genji’s head, but he was more than content to spend the time glued to the monk’s side. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zenyatta enjoyed this second night even more than the first, if that was at all possible. The meat of the discussions had occurred today, and he felt sufficient progress was being made, despite not having as much of a voice as he would like. He also heard whispered rumors of trouble within the walls, but no one was able to pinpoint a source. Genji denied these words with a laugh and an explanation of how safe they all were within his family’s home, but Zenyatta could tell the younger man was more tense than normal. So he knew something wasn’t as Genji had said.

If they had rooted out Talon, so much the better. He hoped that the crisis could be averted without bloodshed from either party. But that was an unrealistic view, he knew how the Talon group had treated them, and threatened to treat others. There would be danger, he only hoped that he could help in some manner.

As the night progressed though, he found himself gravitating towards Genji and interacting with him. The young man’s open enthusiasm and interest was very endearing and the way that he would respond when asked a question was just… gratifying. He would occasionally leave pieces of wisdom in a remark on another person’s behavior and Genji seemed to take it in with relish. Zenyatta hoped that maybe Genji, after this was over, would like to come by the monastery and visit him, learn from him, become his pupil. It was a selfish desire, one that seemed pious and good but had a desire in it that was less innocent. Zenyatta liked spending time with Genji, and was worried he would lose the reason he was there in that bright smile and warm laugh.

The hours flew by until the moon was high in the sky and Zenyatta needed to leave again. Genji tried again to entreat him, to keep him from going, he’d even grabbed Zenyatta’s wrist, eyes open, raw and radiating that Genji wanted him. Zenyatta, feeling his core temperature hike a bit, knew he couldn’t, and instead brushed his other hand against Genji’s cheek. “I’m sorry little sparrow, but I must go again. I will return as soon as I am able to be spared tomorrow.” He brought their foreheads close, and Genji’s cheeks felt so warm at the contact.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The forehead press was so wonderful, sharing the contact with the man… but even that was not enough and Genji moved to make it a full kiss- only the monk had broken free of his hold, slippery as an eel, and had disappeared into the crowd before Genji could realize which direction he had gone. 

“Kuso.” He swore. He knew that the darker-skinned man was aware, at least to some degree, of how he felt. He wanted the other, and with the contact he’d gotten, he had a feeling the priest felt the same, but how to convince him his feelings were genuine? How could he make the monk see he wanted more than to seduce him (though he desired that too of course) but that he wanted to be with him, see the other every day, learn to be a better man with Obou-san’s wisdom? He would have to tell him.

He could go by the monastery and see him! Yes- that was it. He moved to head towards the door when he caught his brother’s watchful eye, and a firm nod cowed him, briefly. Defiance flared into his being and he looked ready to protest, only to see Hanzo’s body language pointed towards a person, eyes flicking to another being a ways away. Genji’s eyes followed where Hanzo was looking and facing.

There were two people, a man and a woman. The man was tall with dark skin and a few scars, built like a tank with powerful arms, a broad chest and rather alarming thighs. He was chatting amicably with a few people. The woman on the other hand was sipping wine alone, in a deep blue dress. She had jet black hair and legs that went all the way up. They were both beautiful, looked as if they belonged here, but they oozed danger. Not an uncommon trait- many here possessed it, but still. Hanzo’s instincts were good. These two were up to something. He was going to have to tail them the rest of the night. Genji sighed. He would get that monk, one way or another.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zenyatta hurried back, feeling a roiling storm of emotions in his neural pathways. Genji was concerned for him, cared about him, wanted him... It set fire in his circuitry and he longed to be honest. This deception was against his very nature, but it protected too many to just give it all up. When he returned to the monastery, the Bastion unit was walking around, and looked like it had been for some time, beeping ecstatically as the sisters and brothers of his order played tag and other movement games, enjoying being free, for even a few moments from under the control of the Talon agents that had them under such oppression. 

They greeted him and asked questions, which Zenyatta answered, eventually getting sluggish as he moved to the ammunitions bunker to recharge. Tomorrow was the last day of the conference and he needed to be there earlier than he had been these past two days, and he only had six hours. He had to make it count, his time there. After all, if Talon was to act, tomorrow was their last chance. It would be then.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zenyatta booted back online in the early afternoon to one of his sister’s gentle urges. “Brother Zenyatta, we have something for you. Please come and see.” Zenyatta rose and followed after the other, perplexed. What on earth could the others offer him? They had already done so much, followed his leadership when he was not as fit to lead, not elected to lead. There was nothing more he needed than the pleasure of their company. He went out into the main courtyard and blinked at the group of Omnics, the Bastion included, all clamoring (and beeping) quietly. They pushed forward, collective hands showing Zenyatta a sight that earned a choked, touched laugh. They had recreated his human disguise’s outfit. Somewhere they had found a similar soft blue material and had sewn it into his robes. There were matching sandals in the same shade. He couldn’t believe they had done something so sweet for him.

“Brothers… sisters…” He started, but was unable to finish as emotion overcame him. There was kind laughter at how overwhelmed he must have looked, before another of his monastic family chimed in.

“We thought something to remember this day would be appropriate. You have given us hope, Brother Zenyatta, for that, a small token such as this is nothing.” Zenyatta spent the next several minutes speaking at length about how they had constructed the garment (it turns out the masked man of Talon had quite a stockpile of various fabrics in his room, along with a sewing machine and patterns) so it had been too easy to assemble it. They encouraged him to put it on, and all of them crowded together to take a picture, each and every one of them radiating joy and harmony as they clustered amongst one another. Zenyatta told them to listen for the sounds of chaos from Shimada castle if anything were to happen, and to come at once to help the civilians and diplomats there. All the Shambali were prepared to act, to lay down their lives to protect peace.

For the final time, Zenyatta activated the camo diode and this time, the sun still in the sky, walked to the Shimada castle. There was to be one final dinner and round of negotiations, as well as a party. He had to be prepared, he needed to protect Genji if something was to happen. He knew the other was probably experienced in combat- but he could offer his assistance and healing to many, including the sparrow. He would support those in need.

When he came into the courtyard, things were less busy, people chatting more amicably and quietly than at night. He noticed Genji’s green hair right away, though the other had not yet noticed him. He appeared to be talking to a stern young man with neck length black hair. So Zenyatta just moved along until he got within hearing. “My, but it is still so busy here, so many guests and diplomats on this last day.” Genji whipped around and Zenyatta got a good look of the other figure’s expression souring even more.

“Obou-san, you’re here!” Genji wrapped an arm around Zenyatta’s shoulders and urged him closer. “Please meet my brother, Hanzo Shimada. Hanzo, this is-” He was going to fumble, realizing with a start that he did not know the monk’s name, but Zenyatta smoothly cut in, “Cinyatta Der’hartha.” He offered with a formal bow. He could feel Genji’s hand clench, seemingly latching onto the name. Oh, he would need to meditate on his actions of deception in the future and atone for them.

Hanzo Shimada gave him a once over, eyes hawk-like and taking in every detail. “My brother speaks very highly of you.” He offered, as more of an accusation than a compliment. Zenyatta offered a kind smile and a tilt of his head to the younger Shimada.

“That is very kind of you, thank you Genji. It warms me to think my actions have left such a lasting impression on you.” Genji preened under the attention- “So young, too young in mindset sometimes,” Zen’s mind supplied to himself.

“Your wisdom and kindness have been all too clear, Brother Cinyatta. It is not praise, but the truth.” Oh how good it felt to be thought of in such a way by someone who meant the same in turn. Hanzo looked from one to the other, barely disguising a face, before politely excusing himself with more pressing matters on his plate than the pair of them.

Genji took Zenyatta by the arm and led him along. “Come, let me show you my home now. I know you have not gotten the official Shimada tour yet, because I would be the only one to give it!” Zenyatta laughed and nodded, being led through the vast property, past rock gardens and sand, hallways and beautiful tapestries, until they were standing on a balcony in the afternoon sun. Genji looked to make sure they were alone, then looked down at the other man.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Genji’s mind was roiling with things to say and in what order to best state them in. He was so unsure if his feelings for the monk would be able to be reciprocated, but even having the other close would be enough. He couldn’t lose this amazing man he’d gotten to feel so strongly for. So that was where he began. 

“Brother Cinyatta, these few days have been- for me… incredibly enlightening. You have opened my eyes to many things, both in the Omnic world and about myself, and I find myself questioning the kind of man I am. It- I would be grateful if you could teach me more. I am in need of your guidance and wisdom. My brother does not approve of this of course. But I spoke with him, if this action can help me continue to act in a way that brings the family honor, it is one he approves of. As all things…” He trailed off darkly.

The sweet, beautiful monk rested a comforting hand on his shoulder as dark memories and arguments of the past swirled in his head. The touch grounded him and brought him back in the present, to gaze adoringly down at the bald figure.

“I implore you, please remain here with the Cin- with the Shambali monks. I will do all in my power to ensure their return to their full glory. Even if you didn’t stay, I will work for that! But if you left to go join your own order, please take me on as your student.” He would kneel on the ground and beg if it would have been successful, though he had an inkling that it wasn’t going to work with Cinyatta.

“I know that having you by my side these few days has made me a better man, and there is no doubt in my mind that you will continue to improve me. But I- I cannot admit my feelings for you are purely out of respect… there are selfish reasons at play. You are exquisite and I harbor… much affection for you. That is not the only reason I do not want to be parted from you. But I must be honest.”

He trailed off as Cinyatta held up a hand for silence. He waited, a frog in his throat, for a man that had become so important to him, to speak. He trembled in fear for what this being, this pure, delightful man would say to him, knowing that either way would change everything.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zenyatta took everything in, processors firing at double speed as he struggled to make sense of what Genji had told him, was trying to tell him. To be frank, he was expecting this, hoping for this- but not first. There were more pressing matters and Zenyatta needed to impart that. Still, he couldn’t disregard Genji’s feelings to talk about the Talon attack. It would be taken as a rejection.

“I will agree that these days have been very enjoyable for myself as well. You are a bright, clever young man, and even I can see that what wisdom I can share with you would be well received.” Genji’s brow furrowed, believing there was somehow a “but” in there already.

“I find myself quite close to you as well and wanting to know more, wanting to know you, Genji, in more ways would seem appropriate-” Genji’s earlier discomfort melted away and he moved to press closer, eager to hear that they could maybe make it work. Zenyatta wanted to tell him that, but he knew the next words out of his mouth needed to direct things back to the danger of Talon, the issues of the attack, who he was- he had to come clean. 

But as Zenyatta began to speak again, a small explosion and the sound of gunfire not too far off rocked their ears. Genji pressed himself against the monk, keeping him firmly shielded against the wall. “No,” Zenyatta thought, miserably, “I was too late.”

“They have finally decided to play their hand.” Genji murmured, against the other’s neck. He pulled back, face serious and quite different than Zenyatta was used to seeing. “Forgive me, Cinyatta. The rumors of an attack against the conference were true, and I must go and fight to restore the peace. Please, remain here and safe.”

Genji’s warmth was pressed against him, dark eyes searching his own projected ones, but Zenyatta just let out a chuckle. “I told you before, I am very capable of taking care of myself, little sparrow. But more importantly…” Genji took a step back as the orbs (which had been curled around Zenyatta’s neck as large beads) began to float around him.

“I will be able to protect much more than myself, but you as well.” Together, they both turned towards the courtyard, where screams and more gunfire could be heard. Genji was faster, but Zenyatta was not far behind him, readying his orbs to be unleashed upon Talon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon entering the courtyard, Genji’s sharp eyes took in the scene. Several of the diplomats were lying on the ground in various states of injury. Reinhardt was currently fighting another, large Omnic that’s lights had gone an unsettling red, and was wrestling to try and gain control of the grapple it was in. Another Omnic diplomat was lying several feet over, faceplate cracked and dented with its body full of arrows. Several other Omnic diplomats were all advancing on the humans, appearances the same except for the red shining from any visible lights on their carapaces. 

“A Virus has affected them. They are no longer in control of themselves.” The steadying voice of Cinyatta behind Genji supplied, “If they can be disabled without destroying them, please try to do so.”

Genji nodded and dashed off. Zenyatta sent his Harmony orb out to the felled humans, sensors picking up the one most grievously injured. Healing energies flowed into them and he moved around, trying to assist and pull people away while he was healing them. A fair distance away, several Shimada guards were fighting the man from Talon, whose form seemed to be disappearing and reappearing as black smoke, as he unloaded shotgun blasts into him.

A loud crack dropped one of the guards, and both Zenyatta’s and Hanzo’s eyes went to the roof, where the blue-skinned woman had sent off a shot. The Sniper. Hanzo scrabbled up the wall after her. There were only three of them, but they had planned well. Zenyatta cursed his foolishness, sending out orb after orb to try and assist. Suddenly, a healing orb shot past him to someone he couldn’t help on his own, and he turned his head to see his brothers and sisters, led by the Bastion unit rolling in as a tank, pouring in through the gates.

People tried to back away from the Omnics at first, but seeing their healing and words of tranquility, soon began to flock to and behind the monks. A strange humming met Zenyatta’s auditory sensors, and he turned to see a strangely dressed third figure in a wide white mask, messing with some sort of datapad. Ah, that’s where the virus was coming from. 

He turned and fired a Discord orb at the figure, just as error messages ran along his optic feed and pain lanced through his middle. The black smoke figure had appeared several feet away and had gotten a shot at his middle, damaging part of his internal power supply and chest plate, knocking it to the ground. Zenyatta fell back, a shoe falling off his foot as fluid seeped out of him, looking up in calm defiance as the skull masked man bore down on him, shotguns trained firmly on Zen’s chest..

“Omnic scum... “ The gravelly voice said, and Zenyatta was aware that the diode had likely been knocked off of him or damaged when he had been shot. Zenyatta tried to sit up, to embrace death as his master before him had- with dignity. But as the other fired, the shots never came, instead, they had ricocheted back onto the figure, who disappeared in a smoky haze to retreat. 

There was a cry of “Master!” and Zenyatta saw Genji look on him, his true form, shock on that fair face. Zenyatta pointed to the woman in the mask, who had recovered from the discord and was now looking very upset, and he darted off after her as she ran in a flurry of impractical, flashy clothing. Zenyatta’s systems were shutting down, rerouting power to keep his optimal systems functioning- but he managed to send off one last Harmony orb to trail after Genji. It was essential in his mind, that the last thing he do was keep the young sparrow safe. He distantly felt himself picked up by his brothers and sisters and tugged out of the battlefield. He began to lose consciousness, but not before, as they were leaving, a large fiery explosion rocked through Shimada castle. 

“Gen...ji…” He crooned, desperately trying to stay awake, but to no avail.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he next woke up, it was to quite a different world than when he had passed out. It had been three days of repairs and worried Shambali monk trying to keep him from shutting down permanently, to which he was of course entirely too modest and grateful about when he learned how long he’d been out for… News of Talon’s treachery at the conference had spread like wildfire and the monks had been all too happy to surrender any and all materials from their HQ to the proper authorities. An investigation had gone underway to locate the terrorists, but the Omnic diplomats (of which only 1 could not be properly repaired) were not charged with any wrongdoing. A virus from the woman known as “Sombra” had been responsible. Steps were now being put in place to give Omnics anti-viral updates and boosters, while some sort of organization, Overwatch, was being called back into service to fight Talon.

All that was enough of a shock to his system, but seeing the state of his home was another shock entirely. Shimada castle was undergoing renovation after an explosion (he faintly recalled feeling one) had nearly sent the whole thing tumbling down. Apparently Talon, worried about losing the upper hand, had rigged many bombs to blow in the area. Luckily, only a few had gone off instead of every single one. The civilians had all been safe, except for…. And this part is where Zenyatta swore he could feel his circuits clench in anguish… Genji Shimada.

The younger Shimada had been caught in the worst of it and was still getting fixed up by one of the world’s best surgeons, Angela Ziegler, at an unknown location. Genji had run off, trying to protect him, an Omnic who had lied about who he was, and the ninja had nearly gotten killed for it. Guilt rocked through Zenyatta, and he knew it would be a burden he would keep alongside him for the rest of his days.

But, life wouldn’t let him stew in his own guilt and anguish. The Shambali were needed as healers and to bring stability to the town, and many of them were happy to offer assistance, glad to be of use and in the village’s good graces. Once, Hanzo Shimada had come to the Shambali temple, trying to find out where “Cinyatta” had gone, but was met with a literal wall of beeping Bastion. Frustrated, he had stalked off and had not returned.

So Zenyatta grew busy, becoming more or less a leader, as Mondatta had done, tying to help his brothers and sisters as best he could. He still had his attire from that night, the slightly singed blue monastic robes and one sandal in his room, kept safe. It was one of the few material items he had, and even though looking at it sent a pang through him, he could not part with such a thing, the memories both too sweet and too bitter to dwell on for long or to purge from his memory. 

Near two months later, rumors began to circulate that Genji was back in Shimada Castle, but he had been very much changed by the incident. Zenyatta longed to see him, to try and offer his most sincere apologies to his… to him… but he couldn’t. He knew his own cowardice keep him from acting, content to listen to the stories outside the monastery given to him by his fellows. He had not left since that last day, and would probably never do so again.

Except one spring day, when he was sitting in the central area, a figure had hopped down into the courtyard from the southern wall, obviously trying to remain inconspicuous. Zenyatta had been meditating at the time and only barely caught the glimpse of something that shouldn’t have been there, a green streak, heading into the temple. It didn’t take very long before an angry beeping caught his sensors and- astonishingly enough, a very familiar voice.

“I saw you that day, coming in alongside the monks. Please, let me talk to them. Let me ask them where my master is!” Zenyatta ceased his meditation and stood up so abruptly his hover tried to kick in and he nearly toppled over. Genji. That had been Genji. The commotion drew not only himself, but the other Shambali into the main prayer area, where Bastion was staring down at a very different figure. 

He was just as beautiful, albeit in very different ways. Corded muscle and armor hugged his form where a well tailored suit had defined it in a much different way before. There were two swords on his back and a helmet of sorts on his head, and Zenyatta could see green lights and feel the hum of circuitry within him. How much of him had been lost, to be replaced so with machinery? Zenyatta felt a wave of regret cascade over him like being hit with his own discord orb. Genji was there, shining and whole, but he had lost so much to get there…. And yet here he was.

Genji was arguing with Bastion, who was shaking its head and beeping at him. “Please, I just need to see him again. You know him, Brother Cinyatta Der’hartha.” Zenyatta could have sworn he felt his cheeks flare in embarrassment. He just KNEW all his brothers and sisters were looking at him, though their heads never turned a millimeter, judging him for his name choice and deception. Just let the Iris consume him and let him transcend already, he’d suffered enough.

But eventually, one of his sisters moved to the side of the Shimada. “Peace, young one. Why do you seek this Brother?”

Genji turned to look at the Omnic, and Zenyatta would have given anything to see his face, unobscured by the visor.

“Because he is my master, I still have much to learn from him, especially now… when I am in turmoil and in need of guidance.” He answered, voice thick with emotion. He pulled something out, and Zenyatta froze when he realized what it was. The missing slipper. He thought he had lost it, but Genji had it the whole time.

The sister turned him, motioning to Zenyatta, who was frozen in the doorway. “There is only one way to find him then.” 

Genji turned, seemingly aware of all the eyes on the pair of them. Bastion booped approvingly as the cyborg took a hesitant step forward. Zenyatta wanted to retreat, to escape but found he couldn’t move, that he didn’t want to shy away from the young man that meant so very much to him. Genji knelt before the Omnic monk, regarding him with a blank visor that somehow, managed to look mischievous.

He reached for Zenyatta’s foot, removing his sandal and replacing it with the sparkling blue one, a perfect fit.

“You dropped this, Sensei.” He chided, playfully, before Zenyatta launched himself down into the ninja, knocking him to the floor. He gripped onto Genji tightly, like he was going to evaporate into nothingness.

“I thought the worst, when I had heard you were injured….” Zenyatta’s voice was thick with sorrow as he ran his hands all across the other’s frame, analyzing him, taking vital signs and other important readings and logging them away. Genji’s heart was beating quite fast, but he wasn’t sure that was a bad thing. Zenyatta had all but forgotten his brothers and sisters, though they had all left to go back to their duties, giving the pair reunion time. They had even convinced Bastion to move along, leaving them alone in the empty hall.

“Someone decided to look after me before I ran after Sombra…. It saved my life.” Genji admitted, and Zenyatta let out a noise and pressed his faceplate into Genji’s neck, overcome with too many conflicting emotions. Guilt, happiness, desire, love, regret, relief.

“Sensei... “ The voice rumbled against his faceplate, synthetic and organic in one, “I lost much that day, and have spent so long in recovery, shocked at what I am, what I have become, who you really were… there are so many questions. I really do need your guidance, if you will have me.”

Zenyatta felt strong fingers guide him so that they were faceplate to faceplate, regarding one another. “Please, Cinyatta…” The words sparked a surprised laugh out of Zen, and Genji drew back. 

Zenyatta’s fingers reached up and guided their foreheads together. “My name is Tekhartha Zenyatta, my pupil, and it would be my honor to be your master… and your lover, if you would still have me.” His forehead brushed Genji’s in a small exchange of built up static electricity.

Genji let out a gasp and wrapped strong arms around Zenyatta from their positions on the floor, giddiness in his every fibre as he proclaimed loudly, “Yes! Yes of course Master! I love you too, I love you Zenyatta!”

Their joined laughter leapt through the halls the rest of the morning and well into the evening as Zenyatta helped Genji get settled into their now shared quarters. Against the wall facing the window, a set of blue robes were set up, under which two shoes sat, reunited at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was way too much I cannot believe I wrote 15 pages of this nonsense. This was written for NaNoWriMo. You lot should go see the art I'm talking about. 
> 
> THE ART: http://tuherrus.tumblr.com/post/151308840427/cinderella
> 
> THE BLOGGER: http://tuherrus.tumblr.com
> 
> I did my best with the Japanese term of what to call a monk and the closest thing I got to was Obou-san.
> 
> Obou-san = Monk.  
> Kuso= Shit.  
> Genji = Hot cyborg  
> Zenyatta = Hot robot
> 
> This is loosely pulled from the Aschenputtel story from the Brothers Grimm as well for Cinderella. But loosely because that original story, while near as violent, was also a lot less gay. 
> 
> Also tell me if you see a few easter eggs for other Overwatch stuff I put in here. I did a few.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
